


Bible Study

by reanimatorjuice



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A little, Demon!Gerry, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Priests, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Suggestive Themes, priest!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Michael was TRYING to prepare for tomorrow's sermon, but unfortunately, there's someone -- or someTHING -- there to distract him...
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Bible Study

**Author's Note:**

> Demon/Priest AU which I MIGHT (really want to) expand on in multiple chapters. whoooo knows (not me). This was a gift for my friend Bea in the gerrymichael server I own! Link to that here: https://discord.gg/UU7XmDt
> 
> If I do expand, the ratings and tags will change so watch out for those

Gerry sighed loudly… again, obviously trying to get Michael’s attention. He was dramatically draped over the table that Michael was working on. He turned his head and reached over to run a finger along the gold leaf that lined the edges of the bible Michael was reading. 

He swatted Gerry’s hand away, “Quiet, I’m reading.” 

Gerry huffed. “I can see that, I just don’t understand why you’d want to.” 

Michael tsked, “Proverbs 3:6: In all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight--” 

The demon laughed, “ _ Straight.  _ And I don’t know why you’re so intent on walking the path of  _ righteousness.  _ Where’s the fun in that when you can be like me--”   
  
“Evil?” Michael asked. “Damned?”    
  
“Well, I was going to say sexy but that comes with being damned evil, yes.” 

Before Michael could reply, Gerry grabbed the bible from his hands and tossed it across the room. It slid across the floor and shut. Michael gasped in surprise and moved to stand so he could pick it up, “Careful! That one’s owned by the church and we are in the house of G--”

Gerry grabbed Michael by the rosary and pulled him into a rough kiss. After letting him go, he growled, “Don’t say _ that name _ in front of me,” then he smiled and stuck his forked tongue out between his teeth teasingly, but with an edge to it, “Okay?” 

Michael swallowed and nodded, a bit dazed from the whiplash that Gerry’s mood changes caused. 

“Anyway,” Gerry began, and his cat-like eyes slid over and across Michael, who shivered under his gaze. Gerry’s pupils grew, which never meant anything good. “I know a much better way to occupy your time.” He ran a sharpened fingernail across Michael’s jaw teasingly, then ran it lower to his jugular and pressed almost hard enough to break the skin. Michael gasped. 

“No, not here.”    
  
“Why not?” 

“Do you know where we are!”    
  
“Quite vividly, considering I can feel the heat of hallowed ground even through my platform boots,” Gerry smiled. 

“You want to damn me too, don’t you?”   
  


Gerry purred. “Of course I do. And… I think I already have.” 

Michael gave him the weariest look he could muster. 

Gerry rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You know who I am --  _ what  _ I am -- and you have your dalliances with me anyway. And don’t look at me like  _ that  _ either. I don’t blame you for falling into temptation.  _ My  _ father  _ was  _ the most beautiful angel, after all, because he was G--,  _ His  _ favorite. I take after him, don’t you think?” Gerry rested his chin on the back of his hand flamboyantly and batted his eyelashes before laughing once again. 

He pulled at Michael’s hand to drag him closer. His voice was much lower now as he said, “C’mon, you know you want to…” 

Michael sighed and turned to look away from him, flushing deeply, “I do… but I shouldn’t.” 

Gerry used a single clawed finger to turn Michael’s face back to him, and leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips met, he whispered, “Oh, but you should.” 

Michael would have some marks to cover during his sermon the next day. 


End file.
